A Girl Like Me
by BlueDreams2
Summary: Bella is a quiet girl who feels like she doesn't fit in. Will that change when she plays third wheel to her friends? Can she let go and enjoy herself? Or will her anxiety and low self-esteem hold her back? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

What was wrong with me? It's Friday night and I'm home alone again whilst my friends are out enjoying themselves. Alice begged me to go too, but after such a terrible day at work I couldn't face it. So here I am, curled up in bed with a cup of tea watching 'Friends' re-runs.

Alice and I had been best friends since school. She was always there for me and always made me laugh. She was the best room mate anyone could ask for, even if her constant need to dress me did drive me up the wall. She offered to stay home with me and help cheer me up but I knew she was excited to be going out with Jasper again. She had it bad. They had been dating for 6 weeks and he was all she could talk about. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for her. But I'm so jealous too. Why does everyone else get their happy ending but not me?

It's Saturday and I decided to go out with Alice tonight. No more moping for Bella. I'll have a few drinks and then get back to my Friends re-runs. Perfect.

We got a taxi to the club where we were meeting Jasper and went straight to the bar.

"Two Cosmos please!" Alice shouted over the music.

"Sure thing." The bartender yelled back. Alice paid him and we went to sit down.

As soon as Jasper arrived they were all over each other. I should have known better, of course I was going to be the third wheel. I excused myself, not that they could hear me, and went back to the bar.

"Another Cosmo please?" I asked the bartender.

"Put it on my tab." I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned around and came face to face with the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Wow.

"I'm Edward!" He said, giving me the most amazing smile.

"Bella, and thanks" I responded, not knowing why he was talking to me. I looked around to see if he had lost some sort of bet. But everyone was too engrossed in their own conversations.

"So what brings a girl like you to a place like this?" He asked, whilst handing me my drink.

"A girl like me?"

"Yeah, you don't strike me as the kind of girl who enjoys hanging out in clubs." He grinned.

"Am I that transparent?" I pouted, I didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb.

"Nah, I'm just incredibly observant." He winked at me and I almost died. This man was something else.

"Well my best friend asked me to come along, but it turns out I'm just the third wheel."

He laughed, "Well..."

"Edward, darling, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A supermodel look-a-like exclaimed as she pushed herself in between us.

"Tanya, I was just getting a drink." He smiled.

"Ooo what a good idea, I'll have another glass of wine please, darling" She giggled, leaning up against him, "Then we can get out of here".

She kissed him and I screamed inside. Of course he has a girlfriend. Stupid Bella, guys like that don't look twice at girls like you.

I took my drink and went to find Alice, it was time for me to leave.

When I got back to our table Alice was exactly where I left her. Wrapped around Jasper.

"Alice I'm going to make a move, have a good night." I said, grabbing my coat.

"Oh Bells, don't go yet, it's still early!" She pouted, pulling back from Jasper.

"I have to Ali, I've got a headache, you stay and have fun." I smiled, hoping she'd get the hint that I just wanted to go to bed.

"Ok, text me when you get home safe!"

"Will do." I made my way through the club, noticing Mr. Handsome was still at the bar with his girlfriend. She was all over him. Why are all the nice guys taken? It isn't fair. What are the rest of us supposed to do? I looked away and finally made it to the exit. It was still early and there was a queue outside of people still waiting to get in. I moved out of the way and pulled out my phone. One new message. It was from Rosalie.

"Met the most amazing guy! You have to meet him. Tomorrow night? xxx"

Oh great. More happy couples. Rose was another of my best friends. I met her through work and we got along like a house on fire. She was gorgeous and confident, it was no wonder she was so popular with guys. I replied to her text, as I hailed a taxi.

"Great news Rose! Would love to meet him. When and where? xxx"

I gave the taxi driver my address and slumped down in my seat. I really was going to end up as a lonely spinster. I'd live in a shed at the back of Alice's house with hundreds of cats and a 'Friends' boxset.

Once I got back to my apartment I text Alice to let her know I was back, got into my PJs and put a DVD on. The cute guy at the bar was the last image I saw in my head before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>This is my first story so please review and tell me what you like or don't like.<em>

_Thanks so much :-) BlueDreams2 xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

I woke up on Sunday to an empty apartment. Alice must have stayed round Jasper's. I checked my phone. Two new messages.

The first was from Rose, _"Tomorrow night - we're going for a drink at Monroe's. See you at 7pm? xxx"_

Great - tomorrow meant today. Could I really face another evening as a third wheel? I don't know why I was debating, I hate letting people down.

_"Sure, sounds great. See you there. xxx"_ was the reply I ended up sending.

The other message was from Alice, she had stayed at Jasper's place like I thought. Quiet day for Bella, can't complain.

I walked into Monroe's and saw Rose sat at the bar. She saw me too and waved me over.

"Bella! I'm so glad you came! You look great! This is Emmett. Emmett, this is my friend Bella."

He held out his hand to me and I shook it, "Pleasure to meet you Bella, any friend of Rosie is a friend of mine!"

"Ditto"

"I hope you don't mind, I invited a friend tonight. He should be here any minute."

"Of course not." I smiled. This better not be another attempt from Rose to set me up. I'm rubbish at blind dates. Guys see Rose and think all of her friends will be as gorgeous as her. I just disappoint them.

"Here he is. Hey Edward!"

I turned around and ended up facing Mr. Handsome from the club last night. Minus the girlfriend.

"Hey Em! You must be Rose, nice to meet you." Rose gave him a peck on the cheek and introduced me.

"This is my friend Bella" She pushed me forward as if I were some sort of sacrifice.

"We've met," He smiled, "Hello again." He offered me his hand.

Wow, there was that smile again. I took his hand and he raised mine up to his lips and kissed it. Wow.

"You two know each other?" Emmett asked, looking confused.

"We met briefly at a club last night." Edward explained.

"He was with his girlfriend" I added, hopefully that would stop Rose from trying to set us up. He was way out of my league anyway, guys like him don't look twice at girls like me.

Emmett started laughing, "Girlfriend? Edward?"

Edward smiled, "I don't have a girlfriend Bella, she was just... a friend."

The waiter came over to tell us our table was ready and led the way. Just a friend? She was some friend!

After our meal Rose and Emmett were in a hurry to leave, I didn't know whether they were eager to be alone, or just eager to leave Edward and I alone. Either way, I wasn't impressed.

We said our goodbyes, with Rose asking me to give her a text when I got home, before giving me a wink and leaving hand in hand with Emmett. Brilliant. Because this isn't awkward at all.

"It was nice seeing you again Edward." I said, as I turned around and started to walk home before I made a fool of myself.

"Can I give you a lift home?" He offered, I turned around and he was smiling that smile again. Not fair.

"That's really nice of you but I only live around the corner. Thanks anyway." I smiled and continued walking home.

He ran after me, "Then let me walk you home."

I was about to argue when he held up his hand, "Please?"

"Sure, thanks." Don't read too much into it Bella. He's just being friendly.

"So last night you were clubbing, today you're at a bar, I thought you said you weren't that kind of girl?" He grinned.

"I never said what kind of a girl I was, you just assumed. You had me all figured out from the word go." I reminded him.

"I stand corrected. You're clearly Little Miss Social." He laughed.

"Well considering how close you and your 'friend' were last night, I'd say you're Mr. Social." I retorted, feeling quite pleased with myself.

"What can I say? I'm a friendly guy." He said as he winked at me. This man was dangerous.

"Well here we are, thanks for walking me home." I said as we reached my apartment.

"Anytime Bella, I hope I see you again soon." And with that he turned and walked back the way he came.

I let myself into my apartment, threw my bag onto the sofa and shouted Alice. No answer. She must still be with Jasper. I grabbed a drink and sat down, thinking over how the evening had unfolded. He doesn't have a girlfriend. That's a good thing, right? But he wouldn't look twice at me, he's way out of my league. It was sweet of him to walk me home. But what kind of a guy made out with his super model look-a-like 'friends'?

He was trouble. That was one thing I was certain of.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Let me know what was good and what wasn't.<em>

_Thank you to animalsxgirlx6 and Mackenzie L. for reviewing, it was really nice of you :-)_

_BlueDreams 2 xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

And just like that it was Monday morning again and I was at work.

My boss Mike had been in a foul mood all morning and was taking it out on me. I couldn't do anything right. When his meeting was running late that was my fault, when he spilt his coffee that was my fault, when anything when wrong, it was all Bella's fault. You hear people saying how much they love their job. How they look forward to going to work in the morning. I envy them. This place is hell.

By the time I finished work I was already late. I got into my apartment an hour and a half later than normal. Alice came rushing round the corner.

"I was about to send out a search party Bella! Seriously, what took you so long?" She asked.

"Sorry Alice, work was a nightmare." I sighed, pulling my shoes off and throwing my bag on the floor.

"Work is _always_ a nightmare. Why don't you quit?" She replied, pouring me a glass of wine.

"As if it is that easy! I need the money. Job's are hard to come by at the moment. Believe me if I could then I would." She handed me the glass and I took a big sip.

"I don't think you would. Even if you could, you've always been afraid of change. You'd stay there forever just to avoid a conflict." Alice said, grabbing her handbag and checking her phone.

"That's not true! I..."

"Sorry Bells, I don't want to start a fight. Look I'm off round Jasper's tonight, I left you some dinner in the oven. Have a nice evening, ok?" She said as she leaned in for a hug.

"Ok, thanks." I pouted. I gave her a hug and she left.

I am not afraid of conflict! I just like to keep people happy. Surely that isn't a bad thing?

I had the dinner that Alice left me, I do love her sometimes, and then had a shower. There was only one way to get over a day like today. An early night and an episode of 'Friends'.

Tuesday didn't go much better, but that wasn't a suprise. I found out why Mike had been so stressed. He's been cheating on his girlfriend Lauren and she had found out. Why are guys like that? Why is one woman never enough? This is why I don't get involved with anyone. Too much trouble. They say it is better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all, but I don't believe that. Heartbreak hurts.

By the time Friday rolled around I was ready for the weekend. Work was so draining. Unfortunately I couldn't just go home and relax. I had promised Alice and Rose I'd go out with them tonight. Tonight I was expanding my horizons. No longer was I a third wheel. Tonight, I would be a fifth wheel.

Once Alice had made me look presentable we got a taxi to where we were meeting Rose and the guys. We got a table near the back of the club and ordered a round of drinks. One hour later and Alice was giggling at something Jasper had said, and Rose and Emmett were attached to one another. Great. This wasn't awkward at all. I announced I was heading to the bar, though no one seemed interested.

"Can I have a tequila shot please?" I asked the barman.

"Bad day?" I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me.

"You have no idea!" I replied.

I turned and saw Edward grinning at me. He looked his usual gorgeous self.

"Want to tell me about it?" He asked, paying the barman for my drink and getting the same for himself.

"Thank you and no, not really."

"Fair enough, to the weekend?" He proposed as he raised his shot for a toast.

I laughed, "To the weekend!"

"Another shot for the lady please." Edward said to the barman.

"That probably isn't a good idea, I'm a lightweight."

He grinned at me and said, "One more won't hurt, trust me". Then he winked. I swear that wink was dangerous!

"So where is your 'friend' tonight?" I asked, hoping that she wasn't here.

"Tanya? No idea. I didn't bring her."

I was inwardly dancing, that was until another model look-a-like came up to where we were standing and wrapped herself around Edward.

"Hey Baby, where did you go?" She purred, running her hands down his chest.

"Errr, Bella this is Jane. Jane, Bella."

She glanced up at me, saw that I wasn't a threat and went back to rubbing against Edward.

"Let's go somewhere more private baby." She purred into his ear and she kissed his neck.

"It was nice seeing you Edward." I said as I headed back towards our table. Stupid Bella. How many times, he is way out of your league.

_Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think._

_Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, I really appreiciate it :-)_

_BlueDreams2 xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

"Just a minute!" I shouted to whoever was knocking at my apartment door. It was early Saturday afternoon and I'd just got out of the shower. Alice had probably forgotten her key.

I opened the door and froze. It wasn't Alice, it was Edward.

"Hi Bella." He smiled, leaning against the doorframe, looking every inch of perfect.

"Er... hi Edward. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd take you to lunch, since everytime we start talking we get interrupted." He grinned, and I melted.

"That's really nice of you, but you don't have to do that." I said, fiddling with my hair.

"Oh but I want to." He flashed that smile at me and I was gone.

"Um, why don't you come in for a minute then." I stuttered, opening the door wider.

30 minutes later and we agreed to order take out. The pizza had just been delivered and we were sat in the living room on the sofa. I couldn't help but notice that even when he wasn't dressed up - he still looked amazing.

"So tell me about yourself Bella." He asked, making himself comfortable on the sofa.

"There's not much to tell. What you see is what you get." I answered, uncomfortable with the attention.

"I don't believe that. You don't give much away. I've met you four times now and I still don't feel like I know you any better."

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Where do you work? Do you enjoy it? Why do you go to clubs when you hate it? Why are you uncomfortable around me?"

"Um... I work at an advertising company and I hate it, I go to clubs to spend time with my friends, and I'm not good at being around people." I answered, looking down.

He lifted his hand and tilted my head so I was looking at him, "I think you are very good at being around people."

I looked into his eyes and I couldn't help it, I knew he was out of my league but I was falling fast.

Looking away again I decided to change the subject, "So what do you do? And why are you so comfortable around everyone?"

He laughed, "I manage the club where we met, and I'm not comfortable around everyone. I'm just good at pretending I am."

I shook my head, "That's not possible. I try to pretend all the time, but I never come across as comfortable as you do."

"That's because you aren't as talented at acting as I am!" He winked again and I giggled.

"So were you acting with Tanya?" I asked before I could stop myself. I blushed and looked down.

"Bella, working where I do, you get used to people coming up to you and flirting. You just shake it off. Besides, Tanya isn't my type." He smiled.

"Is Jane?" Stop it Bella, have a filter! If it was possible I blushed an even deeper shade.

Edward laughed softly, "No, Jane isn't either. The truth is I'm quite a shy guy, women throwing themselves at me isn't attractive."

"Ha, as if I believe that! It's every mans dream." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Not mine." He stated, looking me in the eyes as if he could see into my soul.

"So how did a shy guy like you end up managing a club?"

"My Dad owns the club, he moved to the South of France with my Mother a few years ago. I just keep it going."

"That's nice of you." I smiled, maybe I misjudged him.

"I'm a nice guy really." He grinned.

"I guess you are." I agreed.

I was enjoying getting to know Edward better when I heard the door open. Alice was back.

"Hey Bella! You ok? I was... Oh hi, I didn't realise Bella had company." She added when she saw that I wasn't alone. "I'm Alice, Bella's best friend and room mate."

"I'm Edward, it's nice to meet you Alice." Edward said as they shook hands.

"So did I interrupt anything?" Alice asked, wiggling her eyebrows and embarassing me.

"Alice! We were just talking."

Edward laughed, "Well I better be going. Thanks for a lovely afternoon Bella. I hope we see each other again soon."

"Thanks for lunch Edward." I said as I walked him to the door.

"Anytime." He kissed my cheek and left. I shut the door and sighed, what a great afternoon. I forgot for a moment my incredibly nosey friend was home.

"Tell me everything! Where did you meet?"

"He manages the club we went to the other night, I met him at the bar."

"You like him!" She exclaimed, it wasn't a question.

"Alice leave it, he's out of my league." I said walking towards my bedroom.

"Oh shush! We're going out tonight Bella!"

"Where?"

"The club of course! And I'm going to give you a make over!" She sang.

Oh lord. What have I started?

* * *

><p><em>Hope it was ok. Please review and let me know.<em>

_Thank you to everyone who reads this, you're the best! :-)_

_BlueDreams2 xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

True to her word, Alice decided to give me a makeover. It was like Christmas for her, she was in her element. Her make up was sprawled across my bedroom floor. I lost count of how many outfits she had made me try on. And don't get me started on how long she spent doing my hair. I had to hand it to her though, once she was done I looked quite good. Almost pretty I thought. I hope Edward did too.

x - x - x

We arrived at the club at 8pm and found Jasper, Rose and Emmett. Alice had decided to invite an audience. I think she was more excited than I was, she was bouncing around like she was on helium.

"Right, what does everyone want to drink?" Jasper asked, standing up to get a round in.

"No! Don't worry, Bella will get them!" Alice smiled, pulling Jasper back down.

"Er... ok, thanks Bella." Jasper said, looking a little confused. I'm sure Alice would fill him in.

I sighed and made a note of what everyone wanted to drink. I headed to the bar and reeled off the list to the barman. Edward was nowhere in sight and I was beginning to wonder whether Alice's makeover was in vain.

"Bella!"

I knew that voice. I turned around and saw an old friend of mine, Jacob Black.

"Jake, hey!" I said, giving him a hug.

"Wow you look amazing Bella." He said, looking me up and down and nodding in appreciation. I wasn't sure I liked the way he was looking at me.

"Err... thanks Jake. What are you doing here?" I asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Fancied a night out with the lads, thought I might meet a hottie, and here you are." He grinned. He put his hand on my back and pulled me closer. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. As he leaned in to kiss me, I pushed him away.

"Jake, no."

"Aww come on Bells, don't be like that." He said, pulling me closer again, holding on to me tighter.

"She said no. Let her go." A velvet voice said from behind me.

"Who the hell are you?" Jake said, angrily.

"I'm the manager of this club and I think you should leave." He said, trying to stay calm, but he looked angry.

"What? I'm not going anywhere." Jake bellowed.

Edward called security and they escorted him out of the club.

"Are you ok babe?" Edward asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, thanks Edward." I blushed, glad he arrived when he did.

"Come with me." He said as he took my hand and led me through the club. We came to a corridor that was just for the staff and he led me into an office.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked, sitting me down and kneeling down in front of me.

"Yes, thank you for helping me." I said, looking at the floor embarrassed.

He lifted my head up to look at him. ""Anything for you babe, can I get you anything?"

"Honestly Edward, I'm fine." I smiled.

He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, just making sure. I didn't get a chance to mention that you look stunning tonight."

I blushed, "Thank you, it was one of Alice's crazy schemes to make you notice me."

"I already noticed you, I can't help but notice you. I think you're amazing." He said, gazing into my eyes.

I didn't know what to say. What did a guy like him see in a girl like me?

"You don't have to say that." I blushed, looking down again.

"I mean it, you're unlike anyone I've ever met before. You don't realise how incredible you are. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I'd like to take you out on a date."

"I think you're crazy. But I'd like that a lot." I smiled shyly, looking at him.

"Good." He grinned, leaning in and kissing me tenderly on the cheek. "We can take this at your speed babe. No pressure. I just want to get to know you."

"Thank you," I smiled, "I'd like that too."

"Come on, I had better get you back before that friend of yours sends out a search party." He grinned, holding out his hand to help me up.

I took it and stood up, as I did I felt bold and lent in to kiss him. When our lips touched for the first time I swear I saw fireworks. It was quick but it was intense. I was looking forward to getting to know him better, terrified, but excited too.

When we got back to the table Alice and the gang were still there and had got their own drinks.

"Bella! I was wondering where you had got to!" She jumped up and hugged me, looking at Edward and raising her eyebrows at me in a silent question.

"I'm terribly sorry, that was my fault. I noticed Bella was in a bit of trouble and wanted to make sure she was ok." He flashed one of his grins and I knew he was forgiven.

"What happened?" Alice asked, looking worried and squeezing my hand.

"I'll tell you later, everything is fine now." I smiled, looking up at Edward.

"In that case why don't you both join us?" Alice said, sitting back down.

I looked at Edward and he nodded and motioned for me to sit.

Alice introduced everyone to Edward and he seemed to be a hit. Rosalie thought he was gorgeous and the guys were impressed that he offered to get them tickets to a game. As the conversation flowed Edward and I held hands and kept stealing glances at one another. I felt like I was at school again. He was so perfect. I couldn't wait to see what happened.

* * *

><p><em>Please review and let me know what you think.<em>

_Thank you for reading! :-)_

_BlueDreams2 xxx_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

Just after one in the morning Rose and Emmett announced they were leaving. We all agreed it was late and we should get going.

"Bella, I'm staying round Jasper's again tonight. But I'm more than happy to drop you off on the way." Alice said, putting her jacket on.

I was about to reply but someone beat me to it, "No need, I'll give her a lift home," Edward said, smiling at me. "If that's ok with you? He asked me.

"Of course, thank you." I replied, blushing. I really need to stop doing that, it's embarrassing.

We all said our goodbyes and Alice gave me a wink as she left hand in hand with Jasper. Edward took my hand and led me to his car. It was a silver Volvo. He opened my door for me like a true gentleman. Then he went to the driver's side and got in.

"I had a lovely time tonight Bella." He smiled at me, taking my hand.

"So did I." I blushed.

He leaned in and kissed me gently, as if he were testing the waters. I decided that, just this once, I'd forget all my fears and I kissed him back like my life depended on it. When I felt his tongue at my lips asking for permission, I parted my lips and sighed. He really was perfect. Kissing him was unlike anything I had experienced before. I felt like I was in a dream.

Edward pulled back, breathing heavily. "We better stop, I told you we'd take this slow and I meant it. I like you a lot, Bella. I intend to take my time and make you comfortable with me." He ran his fingers through his hair and I couldn't help but think how much I'd like to do that.

I smiled shyly. "Thank you. That means a lot to me Edward."

He smiled and stroked my cheek gently, kissing me softly where his hand had been moments ago. Then he turned and started the car. It was only a couple of minutes to my apartment, he knew that having had walked me home before. As he pulled up outside, he got out and came around to let me out. He offered me his hand and helped me out. Then he walked me to my door.

"Thank you for this evening, and for helping me out earlier." I said, getting lost in his eyes.

"It was my pleasure Bella. Can I make you dinner tomorrow night?" He asked.

"I'd really like that." I smiled, hoping that this wasn't a dream and that Mr. Perfect was really stood there asking me out.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 6pm?" He asked, grinning as if he had won some sort of prize. Silly man, could he not see that _he _was the prize, not me?

"Sounds perfect." I agreed, standing on tiptoes and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight beautiful." He said, watching me let myself into my apartment.

As I shut the door I sunk down onto the floor and sighed.

What a night.

x - x - x

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile on my face. Once I figured out that I hadn't been dreaming, and that I really was having dinner with Edward this evening, I practically jumped for joy and started planning what I was going to wear. This was not my strong point but I knew someone who could help. I grabbed my phone out of my handbag and sent a text to the master.

"_Help! Dinner with Edward tonight. His place. What do I wear? xxx_"

A couple of minutes later and I had her response.

"_I'll pick you up at 1pm. Shopping time! xxx_"

I smiled, Alice would use any excuse to go shopping. I wasn't usually a fan but today nothing could spoil my good mood. I trusted Alice to make me look presentable.

My phone went off again and I picked it up expecting it to be Alice. It wasn't.

"_Goodmorning Beautiful. Can't stop thinking about you. Lokking forward to seeing you tonight. E xxx_"

I may have squealed. Just a little bit. I also had a permanent smile on my face.

"_Morning. I'm looking forward to it too :-). See you later. B xxx_" I replied, still grinning.

x - x - x

Alice picked me up at one on the dot and we headed straight to the shopping centre. I lost count of how many outfits Alice had made me try on. I think she likes using me as a human barbie doll. She finally settled on the outfit she liked the best. A red wrap dress with black shoes and a black clutch bag. I had to hand it to her, I looked good. Well as good as I could look.

We stopped for a coffee before we left so we could discuss what had happened last night. I told her about Jacob and how Edward had come to my rescue. And about our kiss and the ride home. I couldn't stop smiling throughout the whole story. And I couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

><p><em>This is my first story so please review to let me know how I'm doing.<em>

_Thank you! :-)_

_BlueDreams2 xxx_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it has been a while. Work has been crazy. Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed. :-)_

_**Disclaimer**_: - I don't own Twilight, it belongs to the lucky Stephanie Meyer. And I don't own the Sonnets, they are Shakespeare's masterpieces. :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven.<strong>

It was 5.30pm and I was a nervous wreck. Edward is picking me up in 30 minutes and I'm terrified. What if he stands me up? What if he has changed his mind? What if he's disappointed? What if...

"Stop overthinking it Bella, you look gorgeous and he asked to see you again, remember?" Alice said, reading my mind. I hated that she could read me so easily.

"I know, I know!" I replied, continuing to pace the room and taking deep breaths. The last thing I need is to have a panic attack when Edward arrives. Then what will he think?

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror again. Alice really could work miracles. I almost looked pretty. I love the red dress, it makes me feel like a film star. Alice, sick of me pacing around, grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the sofa. She started talking about some celebrity in her magazine, and although I knew she was only doing it to distract me, I was grateful.

The doorbell rang at 6pm on the dot. I looked at Alice and she nodded, smiling at me, before making herself scarce. I went to the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

Edward stood outside looking every inch the perfect hero. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt, and his hair was it's usual amazing self. I just wanted to run my fingers through it.

"Bella." He said, "you look incredible!"

I blushed, "Thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself."

He grinned and leaned forward to kiss me lightly on the cheek, before offering me his hand. I grabbed my bag and took his hand, shutting the door behind us.

Being the perfect gentlemen that he is, Edward opened the car door for me and helped me in, before getting in himself and setting off. For a moment we drove in silence.

"I know I've already said it, but you really do look amazing tonight Bella."

I blushed again, "Thanks, Alice is a miracle worker."

"She had a gorgeous canvas." He smiled, and I melted in my seat.

When we arrived at Edward's apartment, he helped me out of the car before leading me inside his place. It was huge. It didn't look like a stereotypical batchelor pad.

"Make yourself at home, I'll just check on dinner." Edward said, before heading into the kitchen.

I made my way to the sofa, taking in my surroundings. He had a lovely place. I noticed a book of poetry on the coffee table and picked it up. It was Shakespeare's Sonnets.

"Geeky I know." He said, making me jump. He looked embarrassed.

"Not at all." I replied smiling, reaching into my bag and pulling out my own copy.

He grinned and it lit up the room. "You like Shakespeare?"

"He's one of my favourites."

"What's your favourite sonnet?"

"148."

"That was an assured response. Why 148?" He asked.

"It's just always stuck out for me. 'The sun itself sees not, till heaven clears.' Love blinds us to imperfections. It's so poetic." He was quiet. I catch myself, "I'm sorry, I'm being geeky now."

"No! Not at all. I was just thinking. I don't think love blinds us to imperfections. I think it just makes us realise that they don't matter." He smiled and that was it. I fell hard.

- x - x - x -

As well as being into poetry he was also an amazing cook. He had cooked homemade lasagne and it was delicious.

"This is amazing, Edward!"

"Thank you. It's my Mum's recipe. I used to love it when I was a kid."

"I can see why. So you cook, you read poetry and you help damsels in distress. Is there anything you can't do?"

He gave me a crooked smile.

"I never got round to asking, what's your favourite sonnet?" I asked him.

"118." He replied, smiling.

"Ah, everyone's favourite. 'Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day?'. Why's that? Because it's the most well known?" I asked, taking another mouthful.

"Because it reminds me of you" Edward said, staring into my eyes. He took my hand, "'Thou art more lovely and more temperate.'"

He kissed my hand softly and I blushed, hypnotised by him.

- x - x - x -

Once we had finished dinner, Edward drove me home. He walked me to my door like a true gentleman and waited until I had opened it before speaking.

"I had a wonderful time, Bella. Thank you." He leaned forward to kiss my cheek, but I was feeling bold. I turned and kissed him on the lips. I stood on tiptoes and put my hands in his hair, finally. After a while he pulled back, smiling.

"Wow. You're something else."

I blushed, "Sorry, It's just that I've been wanting to do that all night."

"Definitely no need to apologise," he smiled. "Feel free to do that whenever you like."

I smiled shyly and we said our goodbyes. Once I shut the door I sighed dreamily. I was one very happy girl.

* * *

><p><em>Hope it was ok - please review.<em>

_Thank you! :-)_

_BlueDreams2 xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight****.**

I woke up feeling like I was on top of the world. So this is what it feels like to let go and let people in? My date with Edward last night was amazing. I got out of bed smiling and went to put the kettle on.

I checked my phone and saw that I had two new text messages.

Alice – '_Hope you had fun last night! Can't wait for the details! Round Jasper's, see you later. Xxx'_

It makes a nice change for me to be giving the gossip. Usually it's me listening to Alice and how her dates went. The next message made my smile even bigger. It was from Edward.

'_Good morning Beautiful. I had an amazing time last night, you're something special. Xxx'_

I quickly replied, _'Morning. I had a great time too. Thank you. xxx_

x – x - x

Alice got home just after midday and squealed in excitement when she saw the huge smile on my face.

"Tell me everything! Where did you go, what did you do? Was he a gentleman?"

"Slow down Alice!" I giggled, getting a drink and joining her on the sofa.

"It was amazing. He made lasagne and made me feel like a princess. He was a complete gentleman and we just talked and enjoyed each other's company."

"Awww that's so cute! He's good for you Bella! You look so happy!"

"I am," I agreed. "And I've decided that tomorrow morning I'm handing in my resignation."

"What? What about everything you said about jobs being hard to come by and all that?"

"I don't care. I'd rather be poor than miserable." I replied, honestly. I was sick of Mike taking everything out on me and treating me like rubbish.

"Right, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Alice asked, looking sceptical.

"It's still me Alice," I said as I rolled my eyes laughing, "I'm just done with being walked all over. I want to be happy."

She hugged me. "Good for you! You deserve to be happy."

And for once I believed her. I did deserve to be happy. And I was.

x – x – x

Monday morning came round too quickly, like it always did. But the difference today was that I really didn't care. I walked into the office with a big smile on my face.

I went straight into Mike's office and handed him my resignation. He looked at me in disbelief, thinking I was having him on. Not today. I told him that instead of working out my four weeks' notice I was using my remaining holiday. I was done. And with that I walked out with my head held high, and I had never felt better.

This was different. Alice was right. I had always been afraid of change. Heck, I had always been afraid of everything. But we only get one shot at life, and I was not going to waste it being treated like crap by Mike Newton in a dead end job that made me miserable.

x – x – x

Edward and I met up for lunch in a little restaurant in the city centre. He was there already when I arrived and gave me a heart stopping smile when he saw me.

"Bella." He smiled, kissing me softly on the cheek and pulling my chair out for me.

"Hey Edward, how are you?"

"All the better now I have seen you." He smiled, "What time do you have to be back at work?"

"I don't" I grinned, he looked at me confused.

"Have you got the day off?"

"I have every day off. I resigned this morning."

"What? Why?"

"Because I hated every minute of it and decided that I should do something that makes me happy."

"And that is…"

"I haven't figured that bit out yet." I said as I smiled sheepishly.

He laughed and held my hand across the table.

"I'm proud of you. That took a lot of courage."

"Yeah. Alice didn't think I had it in me." I laughed, looking at our connected hands.

"So what are you going to do with your new found freedom?" He asked, after the waitress came over and took our order.

"I have absolutely no idea. I don't suppose you need another waitress at the club?"

"You're not working behind the bar in the club." He said, determined.

"Oh, ok. It was just an idea." I said looking down. He didn't want me at his work, did I embarrass him?

"He squeezed my hand. "Have you any idea the type of guys that come into my club, how they look at the women behind the bar? I don't want them looking at you like that."

I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Why not?" I asked, shocked that it bothered him so much.

"Because I want to be the only one who looks at you like that." He said, grinning.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it has been a while - please review and let me know what you think. I hope it isn't getting boring.<em>

_Thank you! :-)_

_BlueDreams2 xxx_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine****.**

It was Thursday evening and I was getting ready to go out with Alice. I didn't have work tomorrow so who cares if it's a weekday? We decided to go to the club and surprise Edward. Alice did my make-up and watched with pride as I put on the outfit she had chosen for me. She really was a genius when it came to fashion.

"You look amazing Bella!" She squealed, jumping off the bed and getting her things together.

"Thanks." I smiled. For the first time in a really long time I actually believed her. I did look good. I felt good too.

x - x - x

We ordered a taxi and went to the club. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were already there and had saved us a table.

"Hey Bella! You look amazing!" Rosalie shouted over the music, giving me a hug. Once Alice was attached to Jasper I decided to get myself a drink and look for Edward. He was usually somewhere, overseeing things.

I approached the bar and ordered a Cosmo. No sign of Edward. That's odd.

"Is Edward around tonight?" I asked the man behind the bar. He glanced up at me and nodded his head towards the corridor where I knew Edward's office was. I took my drink from the barman and paid, thanking him.

I went over to the corridor and slipped in unnoticed. I knew it was only for staff but I was sure Edward wouldn't mind. I found Edward's office and opened the door. Edward was leaning against his desk with his shirt off looking every inch the super model. The only thing that ruined the perfect image before me was the bruise that had formed on his chest. I gasped and he looked up.

"Bella?" He said, surprised to see me.

"Edward what happened?" I asked, rushing towards him.

"I'm fine, just had a tricky customer to get rid of." He smiled at me and took my hand.

"You look beautiful, Bella." He said, smiling.

I realised I was stood there holding his hand whilst he was half naked. Awkward. I blushed and looked down. He gently took my chin between his finger and thumb and tilted my face up to look at him.

"Don't hide from me Princess." He whispered as he leant in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the kiss.

"Not that I mind," he grinned, breaking the kiss but keeping me close, "but what are you doing here?"

"Well I don't have work tomorrow so Alice and I thought we'd come out for the night."

"So you didn't come to see me?" He asked, smiling.

"That was an added bonus." I smirked.

""I'm glad you think so." He chuckled as he pulled me closer and started to kiss me again. After a few minutes we broke the kiss, both catching our breath.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Anything." He replied with sincerity.

"Do you think I could get a job behind the bar? I know you said you didn't want me to, but I need something to tide me over until I find another job." I asked.

"No."

"But…"

"Wait. I said I don't want you working behind the bar and I meant it. It isn't the safest place, no matter how hard we try to make it. And I will keep you safe. However, if you need a job I do have another one available." He replied, turning my hand over in his hand and caressing my palm.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'm looking into expanding my business. Investing in other clubs, looking to open other clubs elsewhere. But it takes time and planning. I could really use a PA. Someone to help take my calls and schedule meetings and viewings and so on. If you don't want to then that's fine, but I thought I would offer."

"That sounds great! I would love to." I smiled, looking forward to the chance to spend more time with Edward.

"It might be long hours, flexible hours. And I haven't worked out a salary or anything yet."

If it meant I could spend more time with him I'd do it for free.

He grinned, "Would you really?"

I went bright red, "Please don't tell me I said that out loud?"

"I'm afraid so Princess." He grinned.

I hid my face in embarrassment. Smooth Bella.

He pulled my hands away from my face and kissed me. "So you want the job?"

"Yes please." I smiled, still feeling my face burning. But I forgot all about that when he pulled me closer and started to kiss me again.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the wait. Please review and let me know what you think. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.<em>

_Thank you! :-)_

_BlueDreams2 xxx_


End file.
